Gnome
Gnomes were one of the core races that lived in the world of Narnia. Some speculate that they are closely related to dwarves; however, gnomes are more tolerant of other races. History Age of Conquest Gnomes have risen from the ground after the sound of Aslan's roar. The Narnian Gnomes were among those that swore their honor and rememberance to their creator. Together, they all rallied with many Narnian races at the Stone Table where Aslan would say his speech and announce the laws that would be forever made. After the announcement ended, the Narnian Gnomes later gathered at the coronation where Frank and Helen were made the First King and Queen of Narnia. The Narnian Gnomes cheerfully celebrated and went on to build their civilization during the beginning of the Age of Conquest. They have also spent nearly a century in building a civilized home, in which they did. Sometime in the Narnian year 180, the Narnian Gnomes have built a massive stronghold in a mountain and named it Stoneboar. Under the rule of the first Rock gnome king, the Rock gnomes have spent years in making their fortress more beautiful and legendary. They made a lot of wealth which laid deep within the mountain itself and created gems that were made from rock and gold running like rivers through stone. The Rock gnomes endured to share all their wealth with many Narnians that came to visit their stronghold and form markets, as well as festivals to celebrate. The Rock gnomes sold a lot of their wealth to their Narnian friends. They also paid homage to the royal family of Cair Paravel, offering them gifts. In the underground realm of Underland, these gnomes mainly earned the nickname "Earthmen", since they endured to live in the dark. Sometime in the year 300, the Deep gnomes began to settle in the Underland and spend a lifetime of hard work in building their civilization. They constructed a massive underground city named Underland City. There, the Earthmen would have a King that would rule the Underland. As their civilization and wealth began to increase, the Earthmen later discovered another nation that lied six thousand feet beneath Underland at the bottom of the World of Narnia. This land was called Bism. The Earthmen were very intrigued by this land, which was filled with greenish fields, trees, and hills that had crystals, diamonds, and gold that grew there. Hoping to find answers on how this land was formed, the Earthmen king sent a team of Deep gnomes to uncover the mystery. As the team made it down, they moved all over and saw how the rivers of lava were filled with Salamanders. Types of Gnomes Earthmen The Earthmen, which is what Gnomes called themselves, were underground inhabitants that were specifically native to Bism, which was six thousand feet beneath Underland. They also range from one to seven feet tall and had a variety of facial types. Their appearances varied enormously; some had long noses and others had horns growing from their foreheads. Narnian Gnomes Narnian Gnomes were one of the most noble people that lived in the land of Narnia. They are small sized humanoids, standing 3-3½ feet (90-105 centimeters) tall.. Narnian Gnomes mainly live in burrows beneath rolling, wooded hills, trees, or caves. They are also civilized, intelligent, and warm-hearted towards a lot of talking beasts. Category:Aslan's Army Category:Gnomes Category:Old Narnians Category:Sentient beings Category:Dwarves Category:Species Category:White Witch's Army